Chemical mechanical polishing compositions are used in the semiconductor industry in a process step called chemical mechanical polishing/planarization (CMP). Along with photolithographic patterning and deposition, CMP is one of the three key enabling process steps in integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing process flow. Modern ICs are built in a parallel fashion, typically, hundreds at a time, on the surface of a common silicon wafer substrate. Photolithography, deposition, CMP and multiple auxiliary steps, are iteratively applied to the wafer surface where the evolving IC structures are located, until the final IC device is finished and the wafer is ready to be cut into individual dies (chips) for packaging.